love between two heros
by Ryuubi blackheart
Summary: sheldon falls for someone else other then jenny


**disclamier: i dont MLAATR this story was inspired by " give my heart away" by AnimeDutchess.**

_ italic_

**"**It seems just like it was yesterday" mumbeld Sheldon as he looked at the other's.

They where all at a party to celebraite brad's and melody **(A/N yeah i know this does not happen in the show but this is fanfiction so.....please go with it) **it was actually a beautiful wedding despite the fact that that sent a pain in my heart.

wait why am i thinking about this i need to think postive yeah besides im married...yes u heard right sheldon lee is married who to u ask well...she's a super hero yeah like jenny." there's drool coming from lip " woops sorry i just remembered what we did heh heh they say nerds are really small well not to her.

"ugh where is she at man i don't think i can take this anymore oh no it's jenny oh man"

Jenny "hi sheldon what are you doing out here shouldent u be in there" she said pointing her hand to the inside of the door where brad and melody are dancing.

sheldon "nah jenny im waiting for someone"

jenny" oh well i just wanted to tell you something remember when you said that you loved me.

sheldon " unfortunatley yeah i do if i recall jenny you broke my heart do you know what i did i no im not getting into another argument with you.

jenny "but sheldon wait i..i love you.

sheldon looked at her chuckling to himself he then said " you know jenny there was a time when i wanted to hear those words. there was a time when i wanted you to just pay attention to me but you wanted a robot boyfriend like the silver shell or kenny speaking of kenny what happend to him.

jenny " we broke up turns out he was what i wanted just not who i wanted. Jenny looked at sheldon she did love him she just wanted to know why he dident want her or love her like he used to.

sheldon" look jenny i don't love you anymore infact i only loved the fact that you where the first female robotic person to ever help me now i i moved on i love someone else"

jenny " someone else who"

sheldon well you know her i fell for her she loves me for who i am and she does not use me like you do sometime

jenny but i..i

sheldon "wait i gotta go"  running off into the crowd he then ran to the front

jenny ran off after him

sheldon went threw the doors outside he stood waiting for someone all of a sudden a dark purple haze came in front of his face.

sheldon smileing then said hello misty

misty _hello my silver shell_

sheldon laughed "why do you always call me that not that i dont mind the name just...

misty smiled to her self although you couldent see it.

misty _cause your the silver shell your my hero which is why i love you _

sheldon " gee thanks and here i was thinking that it was my charm or looks.

misty laughed then did her change like powers into her human like form

sheldon smileing to himself "you look so beautiful" he said to misty before he pulled her into a hug kissing her on the lips she broke it off "do the others know about us"

sheldon "no i don't think so why should we tell them "

misty "i don't see why not it's not like we did anything worng"

sheldon nodded his head " okay then" letting his hand drift untill it touched her stomach how are the children he said.

misty smiled they are like me always moving they wont give their mother a break she grimced these next 7 monthes are going to be hard but worth it.

sheldon "dont worry i well be with you the whole way love"

misty looked at him then thought if someone told her ten years ago that she would fall for sheldon the geek sheldon the boy who had a fetish for robot girls and would follow her best friend around. She would have laughed at that but now she and sheldon had one thing in common they loved each other

meanwhile jenny could only watch them her hands clenched togther into fists. jenny then looked up i guess this is goodbye sheldon i still will always love you

she then turned around and headed back to the party " i need to move on and find someone new" jenny then sighed i hope your happy silver shell

the end

**okay did you like it hate it tell me reason why i did this couple is cause they are rare and so cute i just love them also reveiw and tell me what you think bye bye**


End file.
